A Smile for V
by ravient
Summary: WHAT! Tezuka asked Fuji to skip school! Where are they going to? Find it out!


**Disclaimer: **Can I have a couple of them? Ok, I know it impossible...

**Warning: **YAOI! If you don't like yaoi-ness, get lost! And some character's OOC-ness…

* * *

14th February, Monday, approximately 9 a.m. 

Tezuka and Fuji was on the way to the beach.

Such a strange scene, don't you think? The famous-stoic-captain-of-Seigaku had asked the infamous tennis tensai of Seigaku to accompany him to the beach.

Well, actually, it _is_ _not_ a strange view, considering the fact that they had already been a couple for some time, but it _is _February, for goodness' sake! And February is definitely not the season to go to the beach, right?

Try to imagine yourself sitting on a snowy beach, staring at the nearly frozen ocean… such a strange sigh, for sane people, at least.

Fuji sat beside his boyfriend while the other was driving the car. FYI, Tezuka was already seventeen, so he had had his own license, not only the learner's permit.

Silence hung in the air in the car as they were drowned in their own thoughts.

_**

* * *

**__**Flashback**_

-ting tong-

"Coming," Fuji exclaimed as he rushed to answer the door, "Ara, Tezuka, what's up? It's a surprise to see you here this early."

"Hm," he inspected the thing behind Tezuka, and his smile didn't falter, if maybe, it even grew wider. "You want to ride me to school?" he asked.

"Dress up. We're going to the beach," Tezuka commanded without letting Fuji protest anywhere near the line.

"Huh? Beach? What for?" Fuji asked as he blinked several times. Even tensais would be surprised at that. "You want to swim in frozen water?" he asked again, playfully this time.

But instead of answering the absurd –he deemed it as absurd- question, he kept silent.

"Okay, wait a minute, I'll get dressed up," Fuji turned around to go into his house, but then turned again, "Do you want to come in?" he asked.

"No thanks. I'll wait in the car."

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

10 a.m. 

The car came to a halt as it arrived at its destination. Tezuka got off from his car, followed by Fuji. There was no one at the beach, as I have told you before, it's February! Who would want to go to the beach at this season, anyway? Surely, it was only the two of them who were insane enough to go to the beach.

They sat on the sand, the not-snowy-sand. Silence was still there between them, as the sound of waves and seagulls' are the only sounds that were heard.

"Ne…" Fuji started. "What's the matter with you? You suddenly asked me to skip school," he continued, "It will be entirely your fault if we are given detention tomorrow."

Tezuka still chose to shut his mouth up. He knew he had responsibilities as the team's captain, and as the student council president, but he wasn't someone who would dedicate his life entirely for other people.

All of a sudden, he stood up and went back to his car. Fuji could only blink at the vanishing figure of his.

Not long after that, Tezuka came back with two bottles –small clear bottles, pen, and two piece of paper in his hand. He sat beside Fuji and handed him the paper, pen and bottle.

"Write down your wishes," Tezuka commanded. As hastily as it sounded, it was still commanding, as if he emphasized every syllable.

Fuji was amused by this, but he did as Tezuka had instructed. He took the pen and started writing on the paper, using his knee to support the paper.

After he was finished writing down his wishes, he handed the pen back to Tezuka, who accepted it, and started to write his own wishes on the paper.

After he finished, he put the pen on the sand and folded the paper. He inserted the folded paper into the bottle, and Fuji followed suit.

At last, Fuji knew what he was about to do, and what he has to do.

"I see. So you want me to throw this into the ocean, right? Heh, you're so romantic, Kunimitsu-chan," he smirked. "Can I throw first?"

The latter nodded curtly.

Fuji threw the bottle, but the bottle was washed by the ocean back to the beach. He picked it up and threw it again, but the same thing happened. After several attempts at throwing the bottle into the ocean –that lead to no avail, he stopped.

Maybe the Ocean God Neptune didn't accept his wishes.

He sighed, "What's the matter with this cursed bottle?" he asked as he glared at the aforementioned bottle, "I've thrown it as hard as I could, but it came back!"

Tezuka stood up from his sitting spot. He threw his bottle, but unlike Fuji's, his bottle flew right into the ocean, and was brought away by the moving water of the ocean, it was as if his wish was accepted by Neptune, the Ocean God.

"Wow," Fuji whistled. He was truly amazed. "How did you do that?" he asked a bit too excitedly for his style.

"You throw it in the wrong way," Tezuka started to explain, "Don't throw it from the back of your head, it was supposed to be thrown from the space adjacent to your arm that is used to throw."

"Sou ka…" Fuji nodded. He tried to throw the bottle again, this time as Tezuka had instructed, and what surprised him was, the bottle flew right to the middle of the ocean, and didn't come back.

"Hey! Did you see that?" he asked gaily. Tezuka smiled at his boyfriend's unique antics.

Eh? Did I just write that Tezuka _SMILED_?

Fuji was mildly surprised, but he chuckled afterwards.

"Is it so funny?" Fuji smirked.

Tezuka stopped smiling. "Do you want me to always smile?" he asked as he inched closer to Fuji.

"Of course," he answered without doubt, "Unlike a frown, a smile got three of your face muscle to work, while a frown got more than seventy of your face muscle to work!"

"One more thing, smiling can make you look younger!" added Fuji.

Suddenly, his lips were pressed against Tezuka's.

They parted shortly after, though.

"Happy valentine day," Tezuka smiled, _AGAIN_.

"I see. So, you smile for my valentine day's present?" Fuji smirked.

"If you want to, I can smile everyday, just like you," Tezuka replied, "But only for you."

Fuji let out a chuckle, then warned, "Then you better keep your promise," he reached for his pocket, and took out a small box of hand-made chocolate.

"Here, maybe this is not as special as yours, but it's still yours," he said as he handed the taller boy the chocolate.

"Your hand-made, huh? Can I guarantee that it's safe?" Tezuka smirked.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Fuji asked, trying to sound hurt. Well, trying is the keyword here, as he didn't feel hurt the least bit.

"Just kidding," the taller boy mumbled as he inched closer to the tensai, though he knew he wasn't hurt the least bit, and kissed his tensai passionately…

**Owari**

* * *

-drrt drrt- 

Tezuka and Fuji broke their kiss, as they were surprised at the strange and sudden noise. Later on, they noticed that it was coming from Fuji's vibrating cell phone.

"Sorry, it's my cell phone," Fuji said as he reached for his phone and picked it up. "Fuji desu."

"Hoi hoi Fuji! Where are you going nya? You don't skip school like this! Are you sick?" the hyper acrobatic player's voice could be heard on the other line.

"Well, not really," Fuji chuckled lightly.

"Saa, where are you now?" Eiji asked again.

"Eiji! Kore wa taihen! Tezuka is absent too. Hey, is that Fuji?" Oishi's worried voice could be heard at the background.

"Heh? Tezuka-buchou is absent too?" Eiji's voice sounded low for a bit, maybe he brought the cell phone away from him for several seconds, as his voice became as loud as before the next second, "Could it be, you're with Tezuka?"

"FujI!" suddenly, Oishi's voice was heard. He deemed that Oishi snatched the cell phone from Eiji's hand, and he could hear Eiji's whining voice as he was pouting when his cell phone was snatched away from him.

"Where are you? Are you with Tezuka?" Oishi asked hurriedly, and he nearly shouted.

"Maa, call down, Oishi…" Fuji sweat dropped at the tone his friend used.

"Is that Oishi?" Tezuka asked. Fuji nodded and handed his phone to Tezuka.

"Oishi," Tezuka acknowledged, and was answered by a curt 'hai' from Oishi. "Sorry about my absence. I believe you could manage the club just for today. I'm going to school tomorrow."

Oishi sighed. "Okay, just make sure you come to school tomorrow."

"Don't worry," Tezuka nodded even though he knew Oishi couldn't see it.

"Hoi, Tezuka-buchou!" the hyperventilated voice of Eiji was heard. Seemed that he finally got his cell phone back. "Happy valentine day, nya"

"Aa… arigatou…"

"Can I speak to Fuji?" he requested.

Tezuka gave the cell phone to Fuji as Eiji had requested. "Hai?" he asked.

"Fuji, happy valentine day, nya"

"Happy valentine day, too," Fuji smiled.

"Well, have fun. Jya, mata ashita," Eiji said and hung his phone up. Fuji smiled and put his phone in his pocket.

"So, shall we continue?" Fuji smirked.

"Sure," another smirk was on Tezuka's face.

Well, I think we don't want to disturb them now… but somewhere near a pile of clothing, these lines could be heard.

"Ouch!"

"What is it?"

"I think the pen pricked me."

"Oh…"

Hey, do you want to know what they wrote on their respective paper?

Fuji: I want Tezuka to be mine forever.

Tezuka: I hope Fuji will be my lover forever.

-Truly finished-

A/N: Happy valentine day, minna-san. And happy belated Chinese new year too. Oh, and happy birthday Ootori. To all readers, thank you very much to spend your time to read this lame fic. And to my beta-readers, thanks again. Please leave a comment.


End file.
